minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan/The Adventures of Gerald and Jesse Episode 3
(Jesse is sleeping in his house when the roof is blew open by Gerald) Jesse: ARE YOU SERIOUS? Gerald: I'll pay for your stupid repairs! Come on! (They go to Champion City) Gerald: (Makes a purple portal) Jesse: Where does it go? Gerald: I don't know! Find out! (Stella comes in) Stella: You guys are making too much noise! Gerald: I'll let you come along if you don't punish us! Stella: Of course! (They enter the portal) Gerald: Ugh! It smells like Reuben! Jesse: It doesn't smell like pork! Gerald: No, I'm saying it smells like a dead guy! Jesse: How do you know what a dead guy smells like? Gerald: I'll explain later. Jesse: Why did we bring Stella? She's annoying! Gerald: Trust me, half the people I despise I end up having an epic party with. Jesse: Should've brought more friends. Gerald: On it. (Teleports Lukas, Petra, and Radar into wherever they are) Lukas: Where are we? Gerald: I think we're inside a dead guy. (They see zombies) Gerald: Not a dead guy. (They go through another portal) Gerald: Oh, no. Stella: What is it? (They city is called Citadel of Geralds; there is a statue of Geralld standing on a quartz platform as well as several shops and stalls; the ones in the center are Salesman Kenney's, Healing Center, Crafting Porch, Trade Gazebo, and Free Drinks) Gerald: Awesome! Jesse: A city full of Geralds? Gerald: Awesome right? Jesse: Yeah! Gerald: Sure. Whatever floats your boat. (They go to Salesman Kenney's) Kenney: Hello! What would you like to buy? Gerald: Yeah. I'll have a QPO with extra sugar. Kenney: Sure can do! (Makes it him) Two iron please! (Gerald pays) Jesse: That's not a Gerald! That's a Magnus! Gerald: (Sigh) No. Remember the Vindicators? That's a Kenney. Jesse: So why is he here? Gerald: Everyone comes here to either make money or trade goods for rare items. You still have to make a living somehow. Stella: Kinda like what I do? Gerald: No, because no one pays in puppies. Radar: Haha! Gerald: Just a precaution. Not every Gerald is good. There's a reality where a Gerald joined the Admin and fused with him. Jesse: Oh. Gerald: Come with me. (They go to an Alley) Man dressed in black: You got the gun? Gerald: Depends. You got the cash? Man dressed in black: (Shows him an obsidian chest) 100,000 diamonds. (They shake hands and do the trade) Stella: You just... got... 100,000 emeralds... from a trade? Gerald: I hand-craft amazing artefacts and weapons. Of course I did. People are willing to pay extortion prices for equipment like this. Jesse: You just sold a gun to a creepy guy for 100,000 diamonds? Gerald: Yeah. Think about everything we could buy. Stella: Yeah! Gerald: We'll split it six ways. Jesse: This isn't right! Gerald: Five ways then. (Radar, Petra, and Lukas side with Jesse) Gerald: Suit yourselves. Stella, was it? Stella: Yeah. Gerald: We'll split it 50/50. We can turn this into a job. Jesse: You sold a gun to a murderer! That's the same as pulling the trigger! Gerald: It's also the same as doing nothing. If Quantum Gerald wants someone dead he's gonna do the deed anyway. I'm just profiting. Jesse: You still can't do this! Gerald: You're overreacting. Jesse: YOU SOLD A GUN TO A POSSIBLY INSANE GERALD FOR DIAMONDS! Gerald: And what've you done? Threatened a guy with a sword, ruined someone's machine, broke into an unauthorized building, terrored innocent Endermen, disrupted a witch, left a woman trapped, and then tried to kill someone. I don't see that as innocence. Jesse: I know one thing's for certain! I am NOT tagging along with yoh anymore! Gerald: (Sends himself and Jesse to an alternate reality when Gerald shot Jesse and couldn't save him) I don't think you realize this, but without my pay, you'd be this guy right now. Jesse: I don't care! Gerald: Fine. (They go back to the current reality) Stella: What do we do with all this money? Gerald: (drooling and spitting it everywhere) Trade materials to build a bigger house, improve Champion City, buy stacks and stacks of food, hire workers so we can collect emeralds while sleeping, IMPROVE MY EPIC TECHNOLOGY!!!! (Admin Gerald shows up) Admin Gerald: You're right Gerald. You could do all that from an innocent sacrifice. Gerald: Who the hell are you? Admin Gerald: You don't know? I'm the alternate Gerald you met before! Gerald: You have a weird accent. Admin Gerald: Fine! Insult me! Join me, and you can get more than 100,000 diamonds. Gerald: Nah. I don't work with freaky hybrid deities. (Teleports back to the Overworld) Jesse: You still sold a gun to a murderer. Gerald: Whatever. Jesse: No more adventures! Gerald: Cool. Jesse: No-o adventur-o! Gerald: I said it's cool. Jesse: (sigh) Fine. Have fun workinh with a selfish person! Gerald: You're definitely not selfish are you? It's not like you just quit after I saved your life. Eh, whatever. It'll be fixed in Number 4. Category:Blog posts